


Upside Down

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Dean has upset a very unusual type of faerie. This could end badly for all concerned …





	Upside Down

"It's called a 'bunoscionn' Dean, it's a kind of imp, a mischievious little shit that likes to curse people by turning them into upside-down versions of themselves. Even the name means 'upside-down' in gaelic. So, it might make a very good person do something really bad. Or it might make a very shy person want to stand up and sing in front of a room full of people ..."

"... and you went and pissed it off by treading on it."

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose, the vengeful little asshole. So, is that why I'm sitting here choking down some crappy salad that I've been craving all day?"

"Uh yeah, that's right. And probably why you went out and treated yourself to the Barry Manilow greatest hits CD this morning."

"Oh hell, I HATE THIS!"

"What, that radish?"

"No … well, yes. I hate this stupid, disgusting radish, but I also hate this whole fricking situation. This afternoon, I went to the fridge for a beer and found myself looking for Prosecco."

"Hmmm… and I gotta say, the Ralph Lauren polo shirt isn't really your style. Especially in pink."

"Goddamnit Sam, we've really got to get this fixed, and soon."

"Yeah, we will Dean. I'm on it, Cas is on it, Jack's on it; the thing is, there's not a lot of faerie lore in the bunker, but we'll figure it out soon enough. And anyway, it won't do you any harm to eat a few more salads."

"Maybe not Sam, but it's not the stupid salads I'm concerned about."

"Well, what? The Prosecco?"

"Nope, don't even care about that."

"What is it then?"

*sigh*

I was browsing through the latest edition of Auto Trader earlier … and I'm thinking about trading the Impala in for a hybrid."

xxxxx

end


End file.
